Arquivo Xiiii!
by Wlad
Summary: Mulder e Scully investigam um caso Spooky que acaba tornando-se Spookíssimo.


****

Sinopse: Mulder e Scully investigam um caso Spooky que acaba tornando-

se Spookíssimo.

ARQUIVO Xiii!

Scully entra na sala e vê seu parceiro abarrotado de pastas de arquivo.

Ele parece nervoso.

- Mulder! Quantos casos! Não podemos resolver todos eles sozinhos!

Mulder joga um punhado de girassol na boca:

- Não se aflija, Scully, é que algum maluco no FBI está tirando as etiquetas das pastas e então elas estão sendo entregues de qualquer maneira nos Departamentos.

- Como vamos saber o que investigar? - pergunta.

Mulder joga outro punhado de girassol na boca:

- Não sei, Scully. Ontem peguei um caso aqui de acontecimentos estranhos que vinham ocorrendo à noite. Fui investigar e descobri que não era um Arquivo-X. Era um Arquivo GLS... quase nem me deixaram fugir, Scully. Eu preferiria estar cercado de Flukemen, pelo menos seriam assexuados.

Enquanto isso é hora do rush.(não do episódio)

Apesar disso, Mefistonélio está sentado bem folgado no ônibus. Todos fazem um circulo em seu redor, nem ousam aproximar-se; fica sempre só em seu banco.

A redução do número de passageiros causado pelo incômodo cheiro de enxofre de Mefistonélio, facilita que um grupo de assaltantes entre no veículo, sacando armas:

- Vombora gente fina! Vamo passando tudinho pra cá pra nóis e todo mundo vai sair interinho!

Os bandidos vão recolhendo tudo dos passageiros, até que chegam a Mefistonélio. Um deles ordena:

- Ei, passa tudo que tem aí contigo!

Mefistonélio, com olhar reprovador, fala em tom estranho:

- Eu não tenho nada pra te dar, mas quero que todos vocês me entreguem suas almas.

O bandido fica pasmo e começa a tremer com a arma na mão:

- Que cê tá falando? - vira-se para os outros - Galera, vamo rapá fora!

Um companheiro de bandidagem:

- Você também tá sentindo o cheiro?

Os bandidos saem correndo do ônibus se benzendo e gritando:

- Foi mau! Nunca mais nós roba ninguém!

- Eu não creditava em capeta mas agora cridito!

- Vou virar padre! Pra mim cabô essa vida!

Largam todo o produto do roubo no chão do ônibus e os passageiros recuperam seus pertences.

Mefistonélio não entende:

- Só queria levar os caras pra Igreja de crente, que eu frequento...

Logo depois, um barbado vem, sem preocupações pelo odor de Mefistonélio e senta-se ao seu lado.

Uma mulher alerta:

- Ei, saia daí! Será que não está sentindo?

Mefistonélio fica aborrecido:

- Problema meu se tô fedendo. Eu sou estivador e trabalho descarregando saco de enxofre dos navios no Cais do Porto. E não zomba, porque você só pôde pegar suas coisas de volta, por minha causa.

O homem continua tranqüilo do lado de Mefistonélio.

Isso parece incomodar a mulher, que se mete de novo, falando com o barbado.

- Vai continuar aí, moço?

- Vou.

- Já sei, o senhor está muito gripado e não consegue sentir o cheiro de nada, não é?

O barbado responde enfezado:

- Nada disso, senhora.

- Então não se incomoda com o cheiro de enxofre do homem aí?

O barbado esclarece de uma vez:

- Pra quem já se borrou todo na hora do assalto, não faz diferença!

TURURURURURUUUUUUUUUU TURURURURURUUUUUUUUUUUU TURURURURURUUUUUUUUUUU

ARQUIVO Xiiii!

LEVIANDADE DE ANORMAIS

O GOVERNO NEGA TER CONHECIMENTO PORQUE FOI MAL ALUNO

NA ESCOLA

A MENTIRA ESTÁ AQUI DENTRO

Numa das janelas do edifício do FBI Skinner vê chegar um pombo-correio que pousa em suas mãos.

Ele limpa com a gravata a titica que está no canudo de metal que guarda a mensagem, tira o papel e começa a ler:

"ESTE É UM REQUERIMENTO DA DELEGACIA NÚMERO 171 DOIS PONTOS CONTINUA NA MESMA LINHA INFORMAMOS AOS SENHORES QUE CAPTURAMOS ALGUNS INDIVIDUOS QUE AFIRMAM TER VISTO O CAPETA VIRGULA SOLICITAMO-LHES INVESTIGAÇÃO ESPECIALIZADA PONTO OUTRO PARÁGRAFO POIS NOS FOI INFORMADO DE TEREM DISPONIVEIS AGENTES NEUROTICOS INTERESSADOS NO ASSUNTO VIRGULA ALERTE-OS SOBRE ESSE CASO PONTO OUTRO PARÁGRAFO DUAS LINHAS ABAIXO AGRADEÇO SUA ATENÇÃO LINHA DE BAIXO O DELEGADO DO CENTESIMO SEPTUAGÉSIMO PRIMEIRO DISTRITO POLICIAL PONTO"

Poucos minutos depois Skinner entra na sala de Mulder e fica impressionado:

- O que estão fazendo, seus loucos?!

Os Agentes, bem entretidos, jogam OVNIS de papel feitos com as folhas dos arquivos.

Mulder lança o último, imitando o som do motor:

****

- INHOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUMMMM

Coloca mais sementes de girassol na boca.

- Como podem fazer isso com esses documentos? - bronqueia o Chefe.

- Desculpe, senhor Skinner. - fala Scully.

- Como vai ser se faltar suprimento no banheiro? Não quero mais que estraguem o papel, senão vão apanhar! E de cinto! Entenderam?

- Sim. - os dois baixam a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, assentindo.

- Eu tenho um caso pra vocês. Trata-se de uns bandidos que afirmam ter sido repreendidos pelo demônio durante um assalto. - explica Skinner.

- E onde sugere que procuremos os bandidos? - pergunta Mulder.

- Não é pra procurar os bandidos. Eles já estão presos. É pra procurar o capeta fujão e mandá-lo de volta ao inferno.

- Ahn?! Como poderemos fazer isso? - indaga Scully.

Skinner sacode os ombros:

- Sei lá... dá um jeito... Ah! - apresenta um homem que acaba de entrar - Este é o Agente Laranja e quero que ele os acompanhe na viagem (também não estou falando do episódio).

- E aí, meus brôu? Tudo legal?

O Agente Laranja está usando um boné virado para trás e mastigando chicletes; veste um short e camiseta, deixando o umbigo à mostra.

Mulder, mais uma vez, põe sementes de girassol na boca:

- Está mandando todo mundo pro inferno, senhor Skinner? Está fazendo uma limpeza no Departamento?!

- Falando em limpeza, suas armas foram levadas para serem lubrificadas. Então tomem.

Skinner entrega dois estilingues para os Agentes.

- Que é isso? - brada Mulder, com os olhos arregalados.

- É um estilingue, ora! Vocês que foram criados soltando pipas no ventilador, nem sabem o que é isso!

No apartamento de Scully, Mulder já a espera para saírem.

Mulder está impaciente com Scully:

- Vambora, Scully! Que você tá arrumando tanto?!

Scully tenta fechar uma mala, mas não consegue; tenta fechar por um lado, mas sai todo o conteúdo pelo outro.

- Vê se tem paciência, Mulder! Eu também tenho direito de levar as miiiiiinhas coisas!

Mulder sente-se aporrinhado e vendo aquele monte de malas, reclama:

- Você, hein? Pra que tanta mala? A gente não vai se mudar! Só vamos passar lá o tempo da investigação!

- E você, que encheu duas bolsas, só com revistas pornô e sementes de girassol?

Chega, então, o Agente Laranja e logo pondo o braço por cima do ombro de Mulder:

- E aí, meu brôu? Cumequié? Nós vai ir ou não vai ir?

Mulder responde aborrecido:

- Não vem fazer brincadeira agora não, tá legal? A gente tá resolvendo uma contenda.

O Agente Laranja afasta-se, demonstrando que quer ficar longe:

- Ih, foi mal, aí! Não sabia que hoje os dois estão em TPM.

Mulder o agarra pela camisa:

- Os dois o caramba! Cala essa boca e não se mete no nosso assunto!

- Calma, rapá! Tá nervosinho?

Scully defende Mulder:

- Claro, cara chato que nem você, não existe!

O Agente Laranja diz a Mulder:

- Tú num pôs milho pra tua mulhé hoje não, é?

- Fala direito com ela!

- Calma, calma... agora falando sério, se o problema é bagagem demais, vê aí o que vocês vão precisar mesmo e deixa o resto.

Mulder fica mais calmo e coloca mais sementes na boca:

- É, vamos fazer isso! Eu já sei até que mala vamos deixar aqui.

Mulder e Scully viajam para o local determinado para a missão e deixam o Agente Laranja.

Em algumas horas o casal chega ao local e vão até a Delegacia onde estariam os bandidos.

Lá entrando, logo um homem se aproxima e Mulder e Scully se apresentam:

- Nós somos os Agentes Mulder e Scully do FBI.

E apresentam suas carteiras do CEW (Clube dos Encalhados de Washington)

- Ops!! - dizem os dois em uníssono, tirando agora as insígnias do FBI.

O homem também se apresenta:

- Eu sou o Detetive Joe Tromundo e também vim investigar o caso do demônio à solta. Fico contente se colaborarem comigo.

- Claro! - assegura Mulder, que não sabe porque, mas simpatiza logo com o Detetive.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com os assaltantes que afirmaram ter visto o demônio. - fala Scully.

- Com certeza. Venham comigo.

Mulder novamente põe sementes à boca.

Logo os dois Agentes são postos à frente de uma cela, porem ela está vazia.

Joe Tromundo assustado pergunta ao carcereiro:

- Ei! Cadê os presos desta cela?

- Ah, eles estavam reclamando que estavam com fome. Que a comida daqui é muito ruim e então eu dei um dinheiro pra eles irem comprar um lanche.

Ao ouvir falar em lanche, Mulder coloca mais ainda sementes na boca.

- O que?! Como você pôde fazer isso? - assusta-se o Detetive.

- Não se preocupe. Eles vão voltar. - afirma o carcereiro.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? - indaga Joe Tromundo.

- Eles têm que trazer o meu troco.

Neste momento chegam, então, de volta os detentos trazendo lanchinhos às mãos.

Mulder, por sua vez, joga mais sementes em sua boca:

- Ahn? Vocês voltaram?

- Claro, dotô! Em que outro lugá nóis vai conseguir comida, água e teto passando o dia inteiro de papo pro á?

Um deles morde um sanduíche e oferece aos outros:

- Servido aí?

- Vocês afirmaram que viram o demônio? - pergunta Mulder.

Eles ficam com expressões assustadas.

- Era enrolado na cintura ou era amputado? - insiste Mulder.

Os bandidos olham-se entre si, sem entender.

- O rabo do capeta...! Ele não tinha chifrinhos também? - continua Mulder.

- Num sabemo não, porque ele não contou nada se era casado.

Joe Tromundo tira um papel desenhado do bolso e o entrega aos Agentes.

- Tá aqui. Este é o retrato falado do capeta fujão. Mas não tem nenhuma característica do que você citou.

Mulder coloca um punhado de girassóis na boca e fala:

- Ora, por que então pensam que ele é um capeta?

- Ele cheirava a enxofre e disse que queria nossas almas.

Após dito isso, eles começam a tremer com medo.

Joe Tromundo fala:

- Bom, esse homem foi identificado como o Sr. Mefistonélio e temos o endereço dele aqui.

- Vamos investigar. - sugere Scully.

Mulder mais uma vez, de novo, novamente, repete o gesto de pôr girassóis em sua boca.

Enquanto isso, o solteirão Mefistonélio chega em sua casa e seu cachorro corre para cumprimentá-lo, mas sente logo o seu odor e dá meia volta.

O cansado homem abre a porta do sua casa e entra. Contudo, após ter entrado, vê u'a mão surgir no canto da porta.

Fica nervoso e deduz que pode ser um assalto.

Bate a porta com vigor contra aqueles dedos.

A mão continua lá.

Bate-a mais violentamente.

E a mão não sai do lugar.

Bate mais cinco vezes seguidas, mais violentamente ainda. E a mão insiste em não sair do lugar.

Logo então entra Krycek acompanhado do Canceroso, que carrega um tubo de planta de engenharia nas mãos.

- Sr. Mefistonélio, não é? - pergunta Krycek.

O Canceroso está impressionado. Olha pra Krycek com espanto, deixando até o cigarro cair da boca.

- Que que foi? - pergunta Krycek - Não sabe que o meu braço é uma prótese?

- Pensei que fosse o esquerdo e não o direito. - explica o Canceroso.

Krycek olha para sua mão direita e logo arregala os olhos:

- Eu tinha me esquecido! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!!

Berra, entrando pela casa.

- O senhor, daqui a alguns minutos deverá receber uma visita de dois Agentes do FBI e pode ser ruim pra você. - informa o Canceroso.

- Eu?! - exclama surpreso o dono da casa.

- Sim, por isso gostaríamos de sua colaboração.

O Canceroso acende outro cigarro.

O homem fala, desconfiado:

- Por que deveria eu colaborar? Nem te conheço!!

O Cancerman dá uma baforada.

- Permita que me apresente. Tem problemas com o seu nome? - indaga.

- Não caçoa de mim, por favor!

- Não, sei que é um pouco constrangedor falar um nome como o meu: Clotildo Gumercindo Bizantino Spender.

- Esse é o seu nome? - ele limpa as lágrimas - Estou emocionado. Nunca encontrei ninguém com o nome mais esquisito do que o meu. Não se preocupe; depois dessa eu lhe ajudo no que quiser.

ESPELUNCA DE MEFISTONÉLIO

8:05 PM

O sol poente está em tom avermelhado sobre a cidade, (desculpe, o relógio ainda está em horário de verão) dando um sugestivo ambiente para uma investigação dos Agentes que chegam ao local em um carro que está sendo dirigido pelo Detetive Joe Tromundo.

Eles param e ficam observando o ambiente.

Algumas luzes acesas no interior da casa.

- Mas isso é terrível! - exclama Mulder.

- O que foi? Que viu na casa? - pergunta Scully.

- Nada. É que meu girassol acabou! - reclama Mulder.

Scully franze os lábios e diz:

- Vamos entrar na casa.

Os dois Agentes armados, com as borrachas de seus estilingues fortemente esticadas entram no quintal, passando pelo pequeno portão de entrada.

O cão de guarda de propriedade do dono da casa aproxima-se com ar feroz, porem o Detetive Joe Tromundo aponta a sua pistola e o faz parar, batendo com o pé no chão ameaçando-o e então o animal sai ganindo e correndo velozmente dali.

Os três chegam à porta de entrada e simultâneamente chutam-na fazendo com que a mesma se abra facilmente.

Os três tentam entrar ao mesmo tempo e o resultado disso é que os três ficam entalados na entrada.

Mas logo conseguem desentalar-se e esparramam-se no chão.

Os três caídos apontam ao mesmo tempo suas respectivas armas, para Mefistonélio, que entra na sala vestido em pijamas e um par de chinelinhos com carinhas de coelho.

- Parado aí!!! - gritam os três em uníssono.

Mefistonélio levanta os braços:

- Opa! O que é isso?

Os três levantam-se ao mesmo tempo e algemam Mefistonelio, que fica com três pares de algemas em seus pulsos.

- Tem direito a ficar calado. Tudo que disser poderá e será usado contra você no Tribunal. - repetem os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Qual é a acusação? - indaga o confuso homem.

- Não se faça de desentendido, seu demônio! - exclama Mulder - Qual o seu objetivo aqui? Ter um filho humano ou um demônio como vocë?

- Que que cê tá falando? Tá bebum? Eu, hein!!

Joe Tromundo vê uma fumaça no ambiente.

- Acho que o feijão queimou. - comenta.

Surge, neste instante, o Canceroso e Krycek.

- Você aqui? - surpreende-se Mulder.

- Agente Krycek, por favor, capture-os pra mim. - ordena o Cancerman, soltando uma baforada.

Com a voz chorosa Krycek reclama com a mão direita balançando fora da manga do paletó:

- Agora não posso... acho que vou ter que colocar uma outra prótese neste braço.

Mulder sorrí:

- Agora você não tem como me enfrentar. - aproxima-se do Canceroso.

O Canceroso lhe apresenta o tubo.

- Tem certeza, Agente Mulder? Aqui está o que o derrotará.

- O que tem aí? O desenho de um projeto de uma arma nuclear com tecnologia alienígena?

- Não. Tem isso. - retira a tampa do tubo, o que produz um som: "TUUM" e bate com a mão no fundo do tubo, fazendo cair lá de dentro do tubo Eugene Tooms e o Teliko.

Os Agente e o Detetive assustam-se com a surpresa.

Tooms levanta-se e espreguiça-se:

- Belo cochilo!

Teliko:

- Com esse pé fedido todo esse tempo no meu nariz, droga!

Tooms avança contra Mulder.

O Agente puxa a borracha do estilingue, mas Eugene Tooms entra pela manga de seu paletó e começa a fazer cócegas em suas axilas.

Mulder gargalha sem parar, rolando pelo chão.

- Ah, ah, ah, pára com isso! Ah, ah, ah, isso não tem graça! Ah, ah, ah!

Teliko aproxima-se de Scully, tenta entrar em sua manga, porem ela lhe dá uma pesada no rosto, desacordando-o:

- Aqui não. É área restrita!

Scully aponta o estilingue para Mulder.

- Quer que eu atire pra tentar acertá-lo aí dentro da sua roupa?

- Claro que não! Tá maluca?! - Mulder grita.

Scully aponta, então, para Krycek e o fumante, esticando ainda mais a borracha do estilingue:

- Mandem Tooms parar!

- Você é que vai parar! - diz Joe Tromundo, apontando sua arma para a Agente.

- Você é aliado deles?! - exclama Scully, espantada.

- Pois é, mas é somente hoje.

- Aí, vamo decidir isso logo, porque minha casa não é ringue!! - protesta o super algemado Mefistonélio.

Chega à porta um homem caipira, de chapéu de palha e com apenas dois dentes na boca: um inferior e um superior.

- Foi daqui que pediro meu sirviço? - pergunta.

- O transporte já chegou. Vamos levá-los. - ordena o Canceroso para o Detetive.

- Jamais poderemos carregá-los acordados. - diz Joe Tromundo.

- Deixa. Eu faço o trabalho sujo. - decide o Canceroso.

O Canceroso tira seu sapato e aproxima-se para colocá-lo junto ao nariz de Scully.

- Não!!! - grita Mulder, que levanta-se subitamente e logo consegue, com violência arrancar Tooms de dentro de sua camisa. Arremessa-o ao chão.

- Não permito que faça uma coisa tão cruel com a minha parceira! - brada.

Dando outra baforada, CGB Spender diz:

- Não se meta, Agente Mulder, senão não vai ganhar isto.

Balança à frente dos olhos do Agente um saquinho contendo sementes de girassol.

- Ahn...? - olha Mulder vendo a apetitosa guloseima diante dele - Scully, não vai doer nada, tá?

Os dois são desacordados pelo sapato tóxico do Canceroso e levados para fora e ainda jogados para dentro de uma carroça puxada por um pangaré.

- Vamos transportá-los agora mesmo! E rápido com isso! Temos pressa!

E o grupo todo sobe para dentro da carroça, preocupados em transportar Mulder e Scully e esquecendo dentro da casa o homem algemado.

- Olha aí, fica a metade prum lado e a metade pro outro, sinão vai virá a carroça na curva. - explica o homem caipira.

Todos se acomodam e a carroça range.

O dono da carroça toma as rédeas.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc, vamo lá Mimoso!! - fala com o pangaré - Vamo indo!

O animal relincha e começa a cavalgar no seu passo lento e mancando.

Os Agentes são levados por um bom tempo desacordados na carroça.

Mais tarde os olhos de Mulder abrem-se lentamente.

Está tudo escuro. É assustador. Nada se pode enxergar.

Mulder fica inquieto.

- Scully!! - ele chama.

Onde estaria sua parceira? Seu chamado não é respondido. Ele parece estar cercado pelo nada. Levanta-se aos poucos. Sente-se aliviado por não estar preso. O que farão com ele?

Uma brasa se acende.

A fraca luz indica a presença de alguém nada agradável. É o Canceroso.

- Sente-se bem, Agente Mulder?

Mulder fica intrigado.

- O que quer de mim, agora?

- Nada. Você é que vai ter o que sempre quis aqui.

Uma luz azul surge no alto, iluminando totalmente a imagem enfumaçada do Canceroso.

- O que isso lhe sugere, Agente Mulder?

Mulder fica perplexo quando uma outra luz, agora vermelha surge no alto, iluminando-o

- São eles!! - exclama.

Seu coração bate rápido, quase saindo do peito. Está muito nervoso. Provavelmente está cara a cara com alienígenas.

O Canceroso aproxima-se um pouco mais, dando uma profunda tragada no seu cigarro:

- Você quer ver tudo e saber de tudo o que acontecerá aqui?

- Eu quero saber a verdade, diz Mulder.

O Canceroso sorri e diz:

- Ok. Vamos lá, pessoal!

Mais e mais luzes coloridas acendem-se e lâmpadas fluorescentes no teto também.

- Eeeeeeeeeee!!! Viva Mulder!!!

O Agente percebe então que está no Quartel General do FBI, feéricamente iluminado e enfeitado com muitas bolas de gás coloridas.

Uma mesa com balinhas de côco cujo invólucro traz desenhos de alienígenas, um grande bolo em forma de OVNI em uma mesa redonda cercado por doces e salgadinhos, muitos brindes para serem distribuídos na forma de homenzinhos verdes.

O som de música de Ciranda, Cirandinha, começa a tocar.

- Feliz Aniversário, Agente Mulder! - comemora em alta voz o Cancerman.

- Eeeeeeeeeee!!! - grita todo o pessoal no salão, e nele estão incluídos Scully, Joe Tromundo, Walter Skinner, Krycek, etc...

- Ei pessoal! Vocês estão enganados! Meu aniversário é só daqui a 39 dias! - explica o Agente.

- Sim, mas é que você vai ter todos os aniversários que eu nunca lhe dei, desde que você nasceu, meu filho. Agora eu vou participar de todos, até o dia em que você completar 40 anos. Vamos compensar tendo uma festa por dia, meu filhinho! - diz o Cancerman emocionado dirigindo-se para abraçar o filho.

- Larga, desgruda, coisa ruim! - afasta-o Mulder.

O Canceroso põe um chapéu de aniversário na cabeça do Agente e dá um presentinho em mãos.

Mulder abre ansiosamente o embrulho.

- Ei! Chupeta?! Por que não girassol?

- Você ainda não pode comer isso! Só tem um aninho! Que gracinha! - e ainda o belisca na bochecha - Mas a borracha da chupeta é aromatizada com essência de girassol!

- Melhor que nada! - diz, e põe a chupeta na boca.

O Canceroso então toma Mulder no colo.

Joe Tromundo aproxima-se do Cancerman e estende a mão.

- Agora me dá o meu cachê pela ajuda.

- Depois acertamos. - diz o Cancerman - Estou sem talão de cheques.

- Por que não espera a festa acabar? - diz Mulder no colo do Canceroso.

- Fica quieto! - ralha o fumante - Isso é conversa de adultos!

O Detetive Joe Tromundo dirige-se ao Canceroso:

- Estou com pressa. Ainda tenho que ir no barbeiro pra aparar a sobrancelha. - volta-se para o salão e berra - Senhor Skinner! Não precisa ficar procurando remédio contra a calvície; deixe suas sobrancelhas crescerem e as penteie pra trás! - sugere.

Todos ali ficam olhando para Skinner, cuja cabeça fica vermelha como um tomate.

- Quanto ao pagamento seu, você aceita cartão? - pergunta o Cancerman ao Detetive.

- Tá. Aceito. Mas só Credocard e American Stress.

O Canceroso diz:

- Pega aí no meu bolso da calça, mas cuidado pra não derrubar o vidrinho com a amostra de óleo negro.

Enquanto isso, Scully está no meio do salão, com seu ar de ceticismo e aborrecido, fazendo bico e de braços cruzados.

Mulder pula dos braços do pai e vai até a parceira.

- Que gracinha, já sabe andar! - diz o fumante, vendo o filho sair do seu colo.

- O que foi, Scully? Por que está aborrecida? - pergunta Fox.

- Comeram todos os brigadeiros e não deixaram nenhum pra mim! - protesta ela, em ar choroso.

- Fica assim não. Eu também fico muito irritado quando vou investigar um caso bem **tururu** e quando acaba não passa de um episódio **light.**

- Oh, Mulder, como você é compreensivo! - diz ela, emocionada.

Os dois se abraçam.

Mais tarde todos já estão cantando:

Parabéns pra você

Nesta data querida

Muito bolo estragado

Muita dor de barriga.

O Canceroso diz ao filho:

- Agora faça o seu pedido de aniversário.

- Não vale querer trocar de sala comigo. - adverte Skinner.

Scully pensa:

"Sou eu quem ele quer. Na verdade sempre me desejou."

Mulder fecha os olhos, faz em silêncio o pedido e abre os olhos:

- Já fiz, papai.

- Agora pode apagar a velinha. - diz o Cancerman.

Mulder tira o estilingue do bolso e atira uma pedra na testa de Teena Mulder, que desmaia.

- É a outra velinha, não a velhinha!! - grita Scully, alarmada.

- Aaah! - Mulder entende e sopra, então, a chama da velinha do bolo, apagando-a

É final de festa e quase todos já foram embora.

- Tenho que ir. A carroça está estacionada em local proibido. - informa o Canceroso - Podem guinchá-la.

Skinner brinca junto com Krycek de estourar as bolas restantes da festa.

- Vamos embora. - sugere Mulder.

- Claro. - concorda Scully.

Ambos deixam o Quartel General e, em pouco tempo, chegam ao apartamento de Mulder.

Hoje Scully resolvera dar uma passada lá antes de ir para casa.

Ao entrar em casa, Mulder joga-se no sofá.

- Scully, já está bem tarde. Melhor você não ir pra casa hoje. - diz Mulder.

- Também acho.

- Pode dormir na minha cama, que eu fico no sofá mesmo.

- Não, Mulder, - diz ela usando um tom sensual - você vai pra cama e vai gostar muito.

- Sério?! Obrigado por ficar no sofá, Scully. Eu realmente preciso de um bom descanso. - fala, indo em direção do quarto.

Ela o interrompe:

- Mulder que pedido, afinal, você fez na hora de apagar a velinha? - ela pergunta, curiosa.

- Não posso dizer porque não se realizaria, mas te digo que pessoas que no fundo tem um bom coração, não merecem pegar doenças perigosas no futuro.

AREA 51

1:35 AM

OBSERVATÓRIO ASTRONÔMICO

O Canceroso vê com um telescópio vários OVNIS de todos os formatos, oval, circular, losango, quadrado, coraçãozinho, vindo do espaço em direção à terra.

- Eles estão vindo como um grande exército!

- Sim. - diz um cientista com ar um tanto austero - Talvez seja o fim da humanidade, mas há a poss...

****

"FUUIIIIR"

O som é ouvido, porem ele continua:

- ...possibilidade de equiparmos um missel com bombas de neutrons que...

****

"FUUIIIIR"

Novamente o som é ouvido.

- ... pode aniquilar boa parte da ... - tenta concluir.

****

"FUUIIIIR"

Mais uma vez o som o interrompe. Ele reclama.

- Senhor, pára com isso um instante, que está atrapalhando a minha explicação científica para você.

- Desculpe, é que de repente perdi a vontade de fumar e fiquei viciado em língua de sogra.

O Canceroso põe o brinquedo na boca novamente e sopra:

****

"FUUIIIIR"

REPRODUTOR EXECUTADO

CRUZ CARTER!! Não tinha coisa melhor pra fazer?!

TUUUUURUUUURUUUUURUUUUURUUUUUURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Nota do Autor


End file.
